iWizards
by DisneyandNickfan
Summary: This is mostly an iCarly and Wizards of Waverly Place crossover, but there is an appearance by another Disney show characters. Want to know who? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**AN: Hello, everyone! I'm not that big of a romance fan, so there probably won't be much. However, this does take place while Sam and Freddie are dating, but I won't mention it much. Here's Chapter 1 of my new story "iWizards." 1****st**** crossover. Hope you like! Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Sam's POV

Carly, Freddie and I were in the middle of our webshow when Spencer came barging in.

"Spencer, you said you weren't going to be home until after iCarly! We're in the middle of it!" Carly said

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait to tell you what I won," Spencer said. "First, I won a tropy for 'The Oddest Sculpture of the Year Award'! Then, I won a special prize that I'm going too share with you."

"The prize is probably a giant paintbrush so we can help him paint his giant sculpture," I said.

"What was the sculpture?" Carly asked.

"It was a giant meatball sculpture made with real meatballs." As Spencer said this, I was opening my mouth to say something. Apparently Spencer knew what I was about because he then said: "No Sam, I couldn't bring some home for you. They had to keep it to put on their sculpture of giant spaghetti." Darn it! What a waste of meatballs!

"What is this museum called? And what's the big prize?" Carly asked.

"It's the Museum for Oddly Faboulus Sculptures. The prize is 4 plane tickets to New York City!" Spencer replied as he was taking out the tickets.

Wow! I can't believe such a weird museum would give such normal prizes.

", and we are out of time for our broadcast," Carly said to the camera.

With all this happening, I forgot we were still shooting iCarly. I wonder if we will meet any new friends in NYC.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a little intro to show how they got to go to New York! I have 2 choices for a plot for an iCarly story, but I don't know which one to pick. Here's the plots: "One of Freddie's friends build a time traveling remote, and go back in time to see some events from the past again" or "Sam, Freddie, and Carly find out someone named Dan Schneider has been making their life into a popular TV show." Which plot is more interesting to you? Tell me in the reviews, please. If you like both of them, you can say that too. The one that people seem to like the most is the one I will write. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly and Wizards of Waverly place and I probably never will.**

**AN: Don't forget about the plots I mentioned last time, there's still time to review! Well, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Justin's POV

I was watching my favorite web show iCarly, when something in the show made me jump.

"Next on iCarly…" the girl named Carly was saying when her older brother – Spencer or something – came in on the webcast. Oh, wait, you probably don't want to hear their whole conversation, so I'll fast-forward that. "The prize was 4 tickets to New York City!" the older brother said.

* * *

><p>A week later…<p>

Alex's POV

Harper and I were going into the elevator to our apartment when we saw 3 teenagers and probably an older sibling walk into the elevator too. The kids looked familiar, like

I had seen them on one of Justin's obsessive hobbies. Harper, like always, wanted to introduce us.

"Hey, I'm Harper. This is my friend Alex. She doesn't like doing much work so I have to do it for her." Harper said.

One of the girls answered "Hey, I'm Carly. This is my older brother Spencer. He's a little…abnormal. These are my best friends Sam and Freddie. Sam is a lot like how you described your friend. You might know us from iCarly." Oh, so that's where they're from! If Justin knew, he would act so weird around them that they would have to go back to where they shoot the show.

"You hate work also?" the blond-headed girl asked.

"I'm assuming you're Sam. And yes, I hate work as much as I hate nerds." I replied

"Yep, Sam I am. I don't hate all nerds though," Sam said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

But Carly was the one who answered, "Sam and Freddie have been dating for a while. We don't have an apartment here, so could we stay with you two for a while?"

"Sure, no problem, you can stay-" Harper started to say.

"No, you can't stay! Our apartment is…messy." I said to them.

"Don't worry, I'm used to that." Carly said as she was looking at Sam.

"Actually, she was lying. We don't have an apartment here, we're just visiting a friend," I said.

"Wow, you lie also. You are a lot like me. No one can get a lie past me,though," Sam said.

Wow, this girl's good. How can I stop this? I barely know these people and they have a webshow. So if they know I'm a wizard they could say it on the show and I'll be out of the competition for good. Why, Harper, why? Now they'll be suspicious of us they whole time they're here. If Sam is that much like me, she will try to find a way to get me to tell the truth.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

We were all at the check-in desk. "I need to find the truth about those girls we met in the elevator." I said to Freddie and Carly.

"I can tell Alex isn't telling the truth," Freddie said, "but if Alex is a lot like you, then she'll know you would try to find the real reason she can't allow us in their apartment."

"I'm hungry, do any of you know where we can get a good bite to eat?" I asked.

"Well," Spencer said, "We passed this place called Waverly Sub Station on the way here."

"Let's go," I quickly said

* * *

><p>Zeke's POV<p>

I'm glad Justin's dad allowed me to work here full time since Alex has her own apartment now.

"Hello, welcome to the Waverly Sub Station! What can I get you?" I said to the hnext customers. But the next customers weren't regular customers, they were the cast of iCarly, Justin's favorite web show – and mine too. Just as I suspected Sam ordered a lot of stuff, too much to write out the entire thing. "Okay, coming right up!" I told the orders to Justin who was making the sandwiches.

"Who would order that much stuff?" Justin asked, when my shift at the register was up and Max had taken them to the table.

"You would have suspected it if you saw who it was," I said.

"Who were they?" Justin asked.

"It was the iCarly gang!" I said.

"No way! The iCarly kids picked this place out of all the places in New York to eat!" Justin said.

"Well, you know Sam," I said. " She would probably eat anywhere."

"You're probably right," he said

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is probably going to be my longest chapter. I just had a lot of ideas for this chapter &amp; I couldn't keep them out of my head. I was planning to stop it right after they met each other in the elevator, but the ideas kept on pouring out. Also next chapter, another Disney show characters will make an appearance. 2 hints: the show is really popular, but it ended last school year.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney or Nick characters.**

**AN: 3 chapters in one day. I'm really updating fast. The show that will have some characters appear in this chapter is Suite Life. The reason I think they are in New York, I remember on the last episode, they said they were going to be docking in New York. Now, here's the next chapter!**

** Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

We needed to get Justin's help with the trouble Harper got usinto. Wow. It felt weird saying that. Usually It's me who gets us into trouble. When we walked into the sub shop, guess who was sitting at the table right in front of us. If you said the iCarly gang, then you're correct. I knew this is Justin's break, so he's probably doing something in the Wizard Lair. I just nonchalantly walk to the door t the Wizard Lair so we can tell him about the problem.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

"Did you just see the 2 teenagers we met at the elevator come in here, walk behind the kitchen, and go in to the vegetable containment center?" I asked.

"I saw them walk in here," Carly said, "but it's not polite to watch them. They probably have a good reason for being here."

"Something's telling me it's about what happened in the elevator." I said.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

We had told Justin about what happened.

"Oh, man! Knowing Sam from the show, she doesn't give up if she thinks someone's lying. I heard her say on one episode: 'Pucketts never admit anything.' or something like that. I really don't know what to do. The only thing to do is – I can't believe I'm suggesting this – to tell someone who's as mischievous as you, the secret and ask them to help you."

"You want me to tell someone about us being wizards, and ask that person to help me?" I asked. "Who would I tell anyway?"

I can't believe Justin wanted me to do that. That would risk me getting out of the Wizard Competition. He does usually know what to do, though. When we walked back into the shop, I heard a familiar voice that I hadn't heard in a while: "See Woody, I told you we would find a sub shop." I knew exactly who I could use to follow Justin's advice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! I know, since I've updated 3 chapters in one day, there's not much time for you to give reviews. Next chapter, I'll be mentioning all reviews I get<strong>.


End file.
